


Duro's Diary

by Cheryl1964



Series: Duro's View of the Rebellion [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duro watches the rebellion unfold and records his observations in a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vengeance Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the time the rebel leave Capua until they split with Crixus heading to the mines and Agron heading to Vesuvius

I imagined that I would soon be bored here in the afterlife, but instead I find myself embarrassed one moment and enraged the next. The reason for my erratic moods can be laid on a single source and its name is Agron. Yes my brother has become my biggest source of both embarrassment and rage.

 

How you ask? He is a fucking idiot! I step in front of a Roman blade to save his life and the moron spends his time doing everything possible to join me! If not for Donar watching his back or Spartacus commanding him back from the brink he would already be among the fallen.

 

Then again perhaps the need to keep an eye on my fool of a brother keeps Spartacus from further foolishness also. I had thought the Thracian of more sense that to remain long in Capua; instead the fool took to the sewers beneath the city. Not to remain hidden for night to fall and mask escape but as if he intended permanent residence.

 

Even the Gaul remained silent of complaint as Capua could easily provide word of Naevia’s fate with all that came and went for trade and other matters. It fell to the women; Mira and Aurelia mostly; to spill words of empty bellies and Roman swords dangling above exposed neck. Only when Glaber returned with a force too great to be overcome did the fools seek to find safer ground and only after Spartacus chose to make foolish attempt on the man’s life.

 

And now the only purpose to rebellion seems to be the Gaul’s search for his woman. Spartacus follows the fucking Gaul on a fool’s quest. He seeks a woman who has been passed hand to hand among those Batiatus courted favor from. Glaber is shining example of the kind of man Batiatus seeks favor from.

 

I hold no ill will toward Naevia yet if she yet lives; perhaps it would be kinder that she fall from life. My eyes fell upon many women while fighting against the invaders in my homeland that had been subject to Roman attentions. What are left in their wake are empty shells of the women they once were. I pray that my mother and sisters fall to blade and be spared. Agron also realizes foolish quest and speaks of dwindling hope. The question is does he speak to see rebellion result in freedom; or to simply put focus on foolishly turning sword on Rome? I think it is the latter.

* * *

 

Spartacus finally sets mind to purpose. The search for Naevia takes them from villa to villa and Spartacus frees all he finds. Rebellion gains needed men but men ignorant of the ways of war and in need of teaching. Yet even among those without skill danger can rear its head. Spartacus feels the barest brush of Hades breath upon neck.

 

A Syrian by the name of Tiberius sought to end the life of rebellions leader but a night past. Spartacus ignores counsel of my brother and (fuck the gods for this) Crixus; to see the boy to the afterlife along with the Dominus her had served. Spartacus himself trains the treacherous dog that would plunge blade into his back. The Syrian though unskilled shows promise in instruction which but feeds Spartacus desire to train him.

 

I am of a mind with Donar; your dog bites once and he will do so again. A thing I would expect Agron to understand yet I see him watch the boy with wanting look upon face. If his obvious fascination with the boy was not enough; my brother now seeks the little Syrian out with wine or food. The Syrian has revealed he too has lost a brother; I believe the shared loss is all that kept Agron from seeing the boy to the afterlife when Agron was reminded of my own fall from life.

 

The Syrian boy however, seems to be accepting of the rebels in his midst; or intelligent enough to realize that he (along with all in the villa); are now fugitivus. The boy moved quickly to draw in the Roman scouts and see one to afterlife. As time continues I am not sure if it was because the Roman aimed sword at Spartacus back or had struck Agron but moments earlier. Tiberius sheds the name forced upon him by Rome and reclaims the name he held in freedom, Nasir; offering it first to Agron.

* * *

 

So Naevia was sent to the mines after being used for Batiatus ambitions. It does not surprise me that she ended up there. Yet you would think she would have held more sense than to spread her legs for the Gaul. It was apparent to all that Lucretia claimed him as her own. Yet they do make a matching pair; you would think the Gaul would have known to hold temper when that fuck Ashur provoked him in front of Glaber.

 

And now the secret of her fate is held between my brother and the Syrian Nasir. The latest slaver wagon they liberated belonged to Forex, the man who had delivered her to the mines. Although her fate has been revealed; the knowledge is kept from Crixus. Agron spills lie of Naevia falling from life due to ill treatment before mines were reached. I feel pity for the Gaul’s pain; yet Agron’s reasoning is sound.

 

Crixus is of single mind with no thought given to others. Half those gladiators counted among the rebellion’s number follow Crixus; to the death on a fool’s quest if it comes to that. Yet there are house slaves who have only recently held blade for the first time and others among the gladiators who hold no desire to die because Crixus seeks a woman damaged.

 

Yet Spartacus has followed Crixus whims thus far and there is no indication that he would turn from them now for the benefit of those less able or less inclined. Agron is not without feeling for the Gaul’s pain; but he would not see Nasir and others like him led to their deaths when they have only just tasted freedom. Thankfully; they will have chance to experience it for more than brief moment; decision is made to move for Vesuvius.

* * *

 

Did I think that rebellion would proceed without incident? More the fool I am than I have been named. All was proceeding as planned when Nasir proved more honorable than I had reason to believe a Syrian could stand.

 

Crixus in his grief seems to have had a change of heart in honor of Naevia’s memory. This led to a breaking of words between Gaul and Syrian; and the revelation of Naevia’s true fate. Although Spartacus speaks of understanding Agron’s motivation; it does not stop him from siding with the Gaul and hurling accusation at my brother. If the Gaul and the Thracian thought such would sway Agron to foolishly follow in their wake; they stand mistaken. Agron stood fast in his desire to move forward toward Vesuvius and even welcomed any with better sense to join him. So rebellion’s force split; with Agron leading more than half to the mountain and the remainder to follow Crixus and Spartacus to the mines and certain death.

 

Like Agron; I find myself surprised at the little Syrian. Nasir at the final moment chooses to follow Crixus to the mines. It seems the Syrian was required to accompany his Dominus to them once before and thinks he may be of some aid. Considering the fucking idiots were set to storm off without plan; perhaps the little Syrian will be of some assistance after all.


	2. Vengeance Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duro watches the arena burn.

I cannot believe that Agron is second guessing himself now on the decision to move to Vesuvius. It was the safer choice; it is the choice that will save lives. No, actually I know exactly why he second guesses himself; Nasir. He worries about the little Syrian.

 

I didn’t think much of Tiberius; but Nasir is a different man. Tiberius was a slave through and through; Nasir is learning to assert himself. He also gave my brother something to live for; I see the Agron of old when Nasir is near to him. I well remember Agron taking the time to teach me when we were younger. He was the one who would help shoulder every burden until I was capable of bearing it on my own. I think perhaps Nasir allows him to remember this.

 

Vesuvius was within sight when Agron chose half of the fighters and turned back toward Lucania. Leaving the main group to wait; he set off in search of those who may have survived Crixus suicidal quest. This was a good thing since the survivors were near. Of those who left for the mines; only Spartacus and Mira still stood. Nasir was but dead weight barely clinging to life. Oh and Naevia was with them. Crixus and his men were nowhere to be found.

 

For my brother’s sake I have swallowed my pride; sending prayers to the gods that they not rip the Syrian from his side. I watched my brother descend into madness with my own passing; I do not think that he will survive such a loss a second time. For whatever reason; my prayers are heeded for the moment. Nasir yet draws breath when Agron and Donar finally find them.

 

Once again Aron defers to Spartacus. I think it is because Agron’s concern is Nasir. I do not know how I missed it; but it seems that Agron’s interest in Nasir is more than I first thought. My brother remains at Nasir’s side except when called for by Spartacus. Perhaps it is Agron’s presence that anchors the Syrian to the world of the living. Perhaps they both give reason to live to each other.

* * *

 

Perhaps these gods are not as cruel and uncaring as I believe them to be. The rebels are now sheltered by a Roman, Lucius. He shared his story with Spartacus and Agron upon their arrival at a small temple near the base of Vesuvius that Lucius dwells in. His story is not so different from our own; he has lost everything at the hands of Rome. 

 

That is not all that he revealed; the Gaul yet clings to life. Rome would see him fall upon the sands of the arena he once stood upon as champion. Two others have also survived and will take the sands at his side. I have very little use for the Gaul yet I can see his worth to the rebellion. Spartacus mad scheme; holds merit.

 

He would take those best able with sword to march to Capua and mount rescue. It is a mad scheme but its very madness is the key to its success. As gladiators; we are familiar with the tunnels of the hypogeum. We know what happens to the bodies of the fallen; a thing unknown to most Romans. The sewers will grant egress with crowd none the wiser.

 

It is as they prepare to leave that the Syrian joins them calling for sword. Nasir is barely able to stand yet would set off towards Capua with the rest. Spartacus shows sense in ordering him to rest and my brother removes all doubt of his intentions towards Nasir. He presses a kiss to the Syrian’s lips in promise; one that is not unwelcome if Nasir’s actions speak true. The group sets foot toward Capua. 

* * *

 

  

“You do not stand alone brother! I begin to question fucking plan also! Did Glaber bring every soldier in Rome to arena?

 

Deep in the bowels of the arena; Donar and the others seek to set flame to the structure; while Agron and Spartacus stand at entrance to hypogeum draped in false mantle of Roman soldiers. They stand two again a score. On the sands stand the Gaul, Rhaskos, and Doctore. How he came to be among them I know not. After the ludus fell Doctore, like all else not concerning Agron, fell to unimportance. Yet he stands with the condemned upon the sands.

 

He is not the only surprise this day. When we arrived at Batiatus ludus; we were told of one who once stood among the brothers. It was said that he and Doctore stood as Agron and I; brothers in all sense of the word save birth, Gannicus. It was Gannicus that now stood facing Doctore; so perhaps not brothers after all.

 

No matter how many times I hear justification; there is no situation that would see me raise sword against Agron; I would die first. Well I would if I still kept purchase in the world of the living. And I see my point is made when Doctore raises sword in anger to attack Gannicus.

 

I watch as anxiously as Agron and Spartacus. Our brothers stand three against twice the number; yet Gannicus it seems would have Doctore for himself; the two are well matched. The Gaul shows the skills that earned him the title of the Undefeated Gaul. He evades the blows of these lesser gladiators. Were he free of shackle with proper weapon; they would be for the afterlife.

 

Rhaskos does not fare as well. He stands as what he was a simple gladiator among simple gladiators. Much the same as I stood in life. He does not hold the strategic mind of a Spartacus; the determination of a Crixus, or even the brute strength of my brother. He soon falls to overwhelming number.

 

It is only brief moment until Spartacus plan comes to fruition. The stands full of Romans screaming for blood begin to collapse in flame. The stands are now filled with Romans screaming in fear. They scrabble about seeking safety of escape as Spartacus charges out onto the sands to attack those still seeking the death of Crixus and Agron turns with one swipe of his sword slashing the throats of two Romans. Gannicus and Doctore have battled too close to the edge of the sands and part of the canopy collapses upon them.

 

And now it is Crixus, Spartacus and Agron facing Glaber’s men and the few gladiators meant to render execution. While the odds have not truly changed; Agron and Spartacus are free of tether with the mobility to fight as a gladiator is meant to fight. Glaber’s men soon fall rendered senseless or to the afterlife.

 

Spartacus spies Glaber in the pulvinus and takes up spear. Glaber turns his body just quickly enough to suffer scratch. Some Roman noble bears the killing fury of the weapon. Agron calls for them to move. The Gaul speaks of finding Doctore A thing soon accomplished. They make their way through the tunnels of the hypogeum to the sewers. The rescuers and the rescued make good their escape to return to Vesuvius.


	3. Vengeance Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron goes to Neapolis and Chadara dies.

The return of Spartacus Agron and the others is cause for celebration all around. The Arena where so many fell for the amusement of fucking Romans is a pile of ash. Doctore although gravely injured is among brothers. And the Undefeated Gaul sees the end of his quest when his arms once again cradle his heart.

 

Nasir greeted Agron with teasing words and a kiss returned. It seems that my brother has also found his heart. Gannicus the legend is made flesh though he does not leave Oenomaus’ side. The only one not joining in celebrations is a young blond girl called Chadara. She was often in Nasir’s company; treated as one would a sister.

 

Lucius busies himself tending to Doctore’s wounds. When it is time for Nasir’s wound to again be tended it is Agron who takes up task; allowing the medicus to lend her skill to Lucius. Nasir is full of questions about Oenomaus. Agron softly tells stories of our training under Oenomaus tutelage.

 

As all settle from the excitement; Agron and Nasir make their way to Chadara. Many have offered comfort to her for Rhaskos death; yet it is ill received. She does not grieve as one would expect; simply turns sharp measuring eyes upon the men gathered in the courtyard. At this moment Spartacus steps forward speaking words of Roman retribution.

 

As all attention falls on Spartacus; I see the small nudge that Nasir gives to Agron. My brother lets out a sigh and then moves through the crowd toward where the Gaul now stands. So the Syrian would see peace between them; not inconceivable considering the growing friendship I see between him and Naevia.

 

Obviously Agron wishes to please Nasir; I can think of no other reason for the words spilling from his mouth. It is a heartfelt apology for Agron; my brother does not often apologize to anyone yet here he is; apologizing. I can’t say that I am surprised that the Gaul tosses it back into his face; yet it stirs me to anger. If not for my brother lending sword to support Spartacus’ scheme the Gaul would lie dead upon the sand like Rhaskos.

 

The reasoning for Batiatus separating us to stand upon the sand was not lost to me. As I have said many times; Agron is the better fighter between us. Much as I hate admitting it; it was my brother’s timely intervention that saw me walk from the sands more than once. Batiatus was already making plans toward the day when Spartacus would fall. Agron was his choice to take up the mantle of champion on that day; and felt that I held my brother back from what he could be.

 

I did not disagree with the Roman cunt’s reasoning. Out of all that escaped from the ludus that night; only Agron held the potential to rise to the level of Spartacus and Crixus. Had it been any other sword than Agron’s on the sands; there is good chance that all would have fallen and the arena still stand.

 

But this was of no importance to the Gaul. Agron’s discovery of what it meant to lose heart to another fell upon deaf ear. Naevia’s presence safe from Roman cruelty was not as important to the Gaul as the fact that Agron had lied. Others yet lived because of Agron’s lie yet the Gaul laid it cause to once again come to blows.

Oh and can I just say what a fucking cunt this Gannicus is? He sits upon wall sulking for lack of wine yet finds amusement in Crixus and Agron coming to blows. He thinks rebellion naught but flies circling bull’s ass. At least those of rebellion seized their freedom’ they did not have it handed to them like a scrap from the master’s table.

* * *

It is during the dark of early morning when Agron, arrives in Neapolis. If there is a city in the republic more hated than Rome itself; it is Neapolis. How well I remember our arrival and our first meeting with Trebius. There was no question of us being sold anywhere but Capua. We were fighting men suited only for the arena or the mines. Now my brother walked these streets seeking word of ships soon to dock bearing the same.

 

It took little time for his efforts to bear fruit; but it was a bitter harvest. The Roman deep in his cups; spoke of ship to arrive soon from Gallia. The last thing rebellion needs is more Gauls. Luckily there was more than one Roman in their cups at the tavern. News of coin to be earned soon brought forth two others speaking of ships soon to make port; and Agron came to decision.

 

The other two ships were from Damascus; and other than Nasir; Syrians had proven treacherous fucks. That ship was ignored. The final vessel was a gift from the gods. It hailed from East of the Rhine; our homeland. Agron made the same choice that I would have made; the men of Germania. Coin changed hands in exchange for the name of the roman who owned the ship.

 

It was on the way out of the city that other news fell upon Agron’s ear. The fall of the arena had seen the posting of a bounty on Spartacus head. 9000 denarii to be paid by Gaius Claudius Glaber himself. Not only had the arena fallen; but Spartacus bore blame for the death of Senator Albinius, father of Glaber’s wife; Illythia.

 

The tale being told that Glaber witnessed the senator’s fall to the afterlife struck down by Spartacus very hand. So in addition to every other vice lay at Glaber’s feet he stands a liar. I do not know how the senator fell from life but it was not Spartacus who struck him down. Spartacus along with the rest of the rebels was too busy making escape through tunnels.

* * *

Agron wasted no time in returning to Vesuvius with word of the German vessel approaching Neapolis. Spartacus seemed well pleased with the report. Less pleasing was word of Glaber posting a bounty; yet it was to be expected. Spartacus was a growing threat yet one the senate was determined to keep quiet.

 

With word passed to Spartacus and making clear to Spartacus what he thought of Gannicus; Agron quickly sought out Nasir who was resting in Medicus room along with Oenomaus. The Syrian once again welcomed my brother with growing affection. I am not sure if they stand fools or the most intelligent among the rebellion to pursue such desires.

 

They stand upon uncertain ground holding only the barest tether to life with Glaber seeking their heads; it is folly to give in to such weakness. Yet on the other hand with life so precarious does it not make sense to seize the moment? Yet Nasir’s wound keeps them from fully falling to ruin in the midst of such danger.

 

It is a groan from Oenomaus that sees them part from each other. Agron hurries to find the medicus while Nasir moves to assure Doctore that he is among those who hold him to heart. Agron quickly found the medicus to let her know that Oenomaus was stirring before meeting with Spartacus, Mira, and Lucius to make plans toward liberating the ship in Neapolis.

 

As the group made plans; Spartacus asked for an accurate accounting of the coin on hand. This set off a panic among the gathered rebels as the coin was found missing. Agron then added to the panic by pointing out that the map was gone. Now everyone was in a panic including the Gaul and Naevia who had been drawn by the uproar.

 

It was into this pandemonium that Gannicus entered. It was obvious that the man was intent on leaving. Mira was quick to point out the timing of the missing map and coin. It was clear that her words were an accusation. Gannicus took offense. Spartacus drew his sword but he was not alone. Spartacus ordered all to stand down; determined to face Gannicus alone. It was Nasir who demanded that Agron give his sword to Spartacus.

 

You could not have viewed a better match in the primus of any games. Spartacus and Gannicus faced off; both fighting as Dimachaerus. As the two battled; Mira’s attention was drawn to the stealthy movements of the girl Chadara who sought to use the battle as cover for escape. My attention also focused on the girl as Mira grabbed a bow and arrow; letting it fly between the two gladiators.

 

Nasir called out as the girl fell quickly rushing to her side to comfort her. As Chadara breathed her last Mira discovered the missing map and coin. Gannicus cleared of wrongdoing took his leave. When Spartacus moved to gain Agron’s attention; it was Crixus who quickly suggested that perhaps Nasir was in greater need at the moment.


	4. Vengeance Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Germans arrive.

With Nasir’s would well on its way to fully healing; the medicus has suggested quite firmly that the Syrian find another place to lay his head. Agron upon hearing the medicus words immediately jumped on the chance to have Nasir at his side. Agron had claimed a private room in the temple once used for storage; Nasir now shares the space with my brother.

 

The two once again prepare to part ways as the ship from Germania is due to reach Neapolis with the next few hours. Agron and Donar both accompany Spartacus; Crixus glared at Agron and flatly refused to go or to allow any of the few who still think the Gaul their leader to take part in the mission.

 

The Gaul’s reaction caused Agron to snort and point out how much more pleasant the journey would be absent a shit eating Gaul. Once again the Gaul sought to launch himself at my brother to be brought up short by Spartacus. Donar had moved to prevent Agron from answering the Gaul’s threatened attack. Agron simply smirked at Crixus and moved to take leave of Nasir who stood next to Naevia.

 

With a kiss to Nasir and an entreaty to Naevia to see to Nasir’s wound; Agron bundled himself in the old cloak that Lucius had provided and set foot to path leaving Spartacus, Donar, and Lucius to follow in his wake. I knew Agron’s destination and lingered but a moment to watch as Naevia linked her arm in Nasir’s before berating Crixus for his animosity towards Agron.

 

Crixus once again brought up Agron’s lie. I was surprised when Naevia not only defended my brother; but pointed out that Crixus actions would stand the same as Agron’s had things been reversed. Had fate led me to mines in her stead; she did not doubt that Crixus would have put others ahead of laying suicidal attempt to free me. I had not had occasion to but to lay eyes upon Naevia as she served our Domina. When I considered all that had befallen her; the fact that she could see my brother’s reasoning raised her in my estimation.

* * *

 

 

It pours rain from the heavens as Agron and Lucius make their way along the dock to the meeting set days ago by Agron. Agron did his best to ignore the Roman at his side while Lucius was just as intent on understanding the ill will between the two men closest to Spartacus.

 

It was Lucius who pointed out that whatever strife existed before Days in Rome should have no bearing between them. I was taken aback at the Roman’s words as they made me consider a thing that had not truly taken root in mind. For all that Gallia and Germania had been at odds for generations; here we stood equal. Our enemy was not each other but the Romans that had brought us here against our will.

 

Any further discussion was put aside as the small shifty man that Agron had met with previously now hurried to join them. As the slaver led Lucius and Agron to a ship moored to the dock; Spartacus and Donar waiting treading water beneath the dock. The steady conversation between the slaver and Lucius served as a beacon to guide the two to the chosen vessel.

 

As Agron and Lucius followed the slaver into the belly of the ship; Spartacus and Donar climbed onto the deck. I was more interested in what was happening below deck. Not only were there fighting men; but women locked within a cage to keep them separated. Obviously the captain of this ship had experience with our people; women from east of the Rhine are fierce fighter just as deadly as the men. It was a necessity. With the men too often gone to battle against Gauls and Rome the women were left to protect villages and children.

 

As Lucius continued questioning the slaver; Agron stopped in front of a huge behemoth and spoke quietly to him in our mother tongue. I would like to once again take credit for saving my brother’s life. I noticed the bearded fuck’s attention focus on Agron’s unprotected back and immediately jumped between them. The behemoth’s warning came just as I did so.

 

Whether it was my actions or the behemoths warning; Agron acted quickly spinning to meet the attack. It seems as if it was signal waited for as Lucius pulled a blade, Spartacus dropped down the ladder to join in the carnage, the behemoth wrapped his chains around the throat of the closest guard, and a wild blond woman reached through the bars of the cage to wrap her arms and legs around the last one who could offer threat and screaming at Lucius.

 

Between Agron, Spartacus, Lucius and our kinsmen; the fight was quickly ended with the blood of Romans spilling onto the wooden floor. The Germans were quickly freed from shackle and Agron happily directed them to the ladder. I had not seen my brother this happy for anything that did not concern the Syrian since I had fallen.

 

The reasoning was soon made clear as he pointed out that there was no longer any reason to follow Crixus and the Gauls. Whether or not Spartacus understood the significance of my brother’s words was lost is the boisterous escape of my kinsmen. Seeing Agron’s joy in hearing our language spoken instead of the Latin we had been forced to learn; lifted my own spirit enough that I followed them all the way back to Vesuvius just to marvel at hearing it again myself.

* * *

 

 

Why do I stand once again unsurprised at that fucking Gaul? He leads a good portion of his men to their death in the mines and seeks to stir trouble when the liberated Germans join the rebels at Vesuvius. I do however stand surprised that Spartacus gives Crixus complaints weight. Agron’s choice was made to bring men who will be loyal to Spartacus, not follow that fucking Gaul. This is what spurs the Gaul’s ire. Germans will never follow Crixus; how does this escape Spartacus mind?

 

Spartacus forgets that it was me and my brother who first gave loyalty to him. We gave aid in drawing others to cause while those fucking Gauls sat back waiting for Crixus to join. Crixus gave no loyalty to Spartacus but leads the Gauls separate from Spartacus cause. Agron has never given cause for Spartacus to doubt his loyalty yet Spartacus breaks words of doubt to Agron spurred by Crixus complaint. If there was any cause for doubt; it should have been removed when Agron held temper and only assured the Thracian of our people’s worth.

 

The Gaul’s complaints do not stop there. When they wake before sun filled with energy and eager to make use of the freedom they hold by hunting for meat; Crixus again seeks to complain. Agron goes with them to keep them from drawing Roman attention; Crixus is quick to take complaint to not only Spartacus but Oenomaus and Lucius. Oenomaus remains behind at the temple while the others led by Crixus unceasing complaints took to woods.

 

They had not gone far when they met the returning Germans laden with fresh game; a thing needed if all would fill bellies. Yes the Germans had found and attacked a cart while hunting. It was Agron who moved to see all the Romans dead. My brother stands no fool; he knows that the temple must be kept hidden if it would continue to offer sanctuary. Before Agron could even open mouth to explain the Gaul was running off with more complaints.

 

I should tell you that those of us from east of the Rhine are not only fierce; we are proud. Crixus complaints and Spartacus seeming acceptance of them was quickly grating on them; and on Agron. Rather than assure Spartacus worries; he fell to bickering with the fucking Gaul. It was surprising he gave as much of an apology to Spartacus as he did.

 

The tension within the temple walls was so obvious it seemed that even I could feel it from the afterlife.  I once again found myself impressed with Nasir. The Syrian stepped up and began assisting in the butchering of the catch and using word and gesture to calm wounded pride and exposed nerve. The Germans soon warmed to the Syrian and his obvious affection for Agron.

* * *

 

 

Hours later as the sun set; German blood stirred and they found themselves falling into the ways we hold east of the Rhine. You are not a man by our reckoning until you have proven yourself in sporting battle; especially when wine flows. Soon matches were taking place; the behemoth known as Sedullus taking on (and defeating) all comers including Agron. It seemed that all within the temple found their spirits lifted; all except Crixus.

 

Agron having lost to Sedullus; sought comfort at Nasir’s side. It must have been the work of the gods that he turned at proper moment to see the peril Naevia now stood in. My brother did not hesitate to go to her aid; attempting to turn Sedullus from his intent. He accomplished such turning Sedullus ill intent upon himself.

 

Crixus simply snorted and looked on amused as Sedullus sought to cause injury. That fucking Gaul would have stood there and watched Sedullus beat my brother to the afterlife had Naevia not appeared bloodied before him. Finally the fool understood what was happening. This led to Crixus attacking Sedullus. Then Lugo attacked Crixus. Nasir seeing Agron bloodied jumped into the fray.  In no time the entire courtyard was a mass of fucking idiots turning anger upon each other instead of saving it for the deserving Romans.

 

The uproar brought Spartacus and Oenomaus from within the temple to set the group to order. Agron once again laid assault on Sedullus and fared no better than the first time. This time Sedullus noticing a sword on the temple steps grabbed the blade and turned it on Agron.

 

I have to admit to a bit of foolishness on my part now. I once again placed myself between blade and brother for all the good it did. It is a difficult thing to block blade with your body when body is lacking. Luckily Mira shouted warning and Spartacus’ sword blocked the blow. Then in a move that would have had an arena’s worth of Romans surging to their feet; the Thracian sliced the giants face right off! The move served more than to put an end to Sedullus; it gained the attention of everyone in the temple courtyard.

 

I admit my kinsmen as the outsiders could probably have tried a bit harder to fit into the group; but the constant annoyance of Crixus did not help. Agron in no uncertain terms publicly and clearly declared his loyalty to Spartacus and my kin followed his lead.

 

Agron having said his piece headed into the temple with Nasir right on his heel. The Syrian however did stop long enough to cast glance at Spartacus, Crixus, and Oenomaus. As I said before Nasir is learning to assert himself and took this moment to do so; pointing out that Naevia was spared harm due to Agron’s intervention despite Crixus’ constant complaints.


	5. Vengeance part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gannicus returns with a prisoner

I see that my kinsmen are finding their place among the rebels. Oenomaus attempts to train them with my brother’s help. It seems that language is still a barrier for many. I find that a few of them come to notice.

 

Saxa of course is the first to draw my notice. She is a woman after all. She would make any chieftain a good wife. She is fierce and beautiful much like our homeland. For all her beauty; she is a deadly opponent; a thing many Romans have learned to their eternal regret.

 

Lugo is the next that comes to mind. Short but powerfully built. Lugo also has the best grasp of the Roman tongue although he insists on calling Nasir ‘Little Man’. The name is appropriate as Nasir is little when compared to the Germans yet those two words falling from any lips save those of my brother; will cause the Syrian’s ire to rise.

 

Then there is Nemetes. I do not know why; but there is something about him that seems off. Perhaps it is the calculating way he regards others. It is similar to the way Chadara looked upon the men when Rhaskos fell; as if judging what worth each person presented. Nemetes bears watching yet his manner gives no cause for worry.

 

On this day like the previous ones Agron and Donar stood watching as Doctore put the German and others through the paces. Agron as usual having to chastise their arrogance as Nemetes once again bristles when singled out by Oenomaus. No one was expecting what happened next.

 

Mira was the first to enter the gate with a frown marring her features. She was followed by Spartacus who was clutching a rope in hand. It was what that rope bound that had my brother letting out heartfelt “fuck the gods” and other falling to shouts and jeers. There tied by the rope and being prodded from behind by Gannicus was a pregnant Illythia. Yes that Illythia; wife to Gaius Claudius Glaber.

 

If Agron and the others from the ludus were put out by Illythia’s presence; Doctore was completely disgusted by Gannicus’. I do not know what strife stood between them; it was a thing not mentioned in Agron’s presence; so the reason was shrouded from me. There was no need to guess at Spartacus disgust for Illythia however. We all saw the history of hatred between the Thracian and Glaber and had suffered for it ourselves.

 

As Spartacus dragged the Roman cunt through the crowd Lucius appeared. I had started to like this Roman but his next words destroyed what little respect I had given him. He had the nerve to come to the bitch’s aid. I did not have proof yet I believed Illythia to be no better than the man she married.

 

You see when Batiatus purchased my brother and I; there was among us a Gaul called Segovax. Upon our arrival at the ludus; we were all ordered to drop our subligaria and stand before the balcony as that bitch chose among us. Like any woman she based her choice of the size of the sword rather than the ability to wield it; if my meaning is understood.

 

It was less than a week when Segovax attacked Spartacus who stood champion at the time in the baths. It was Crixus who happened by and came to aid. Segovax was taken by Batiatus guard. He was subjected to lash and hot poker yet held his tongue as to reason. Even when cock that led Illythia to choose him was parted from body; he remained mute. We were all forced to watch as he was crucified. Before that night; Segovax had applied himself to training with a single minded purpose that made even my brother’s focus seem lax. There had to be an offer of something of great worth to turn him from plucking knowledge from Spartacus brain to attempting to break neck. The only one with power to offer such would have been Illythia as his Domina.

 

To return to subject of import; I personally figured Illythia deserved whatever treatment the rebels chose to offer her. Saxa made her way to Agron’s side asking about the Roman woman. My brother gathered our kinsmen and recanted what he knew of Illythia; all of it bad. It was our experience that the most ‘noble’ Roman women held the least claim to the title.

* * *

 

I do not know what words were broken between Spartacus and Illythia but the Thracian soon sought out my brother to task him with guarding the Roman bitch. Although Spartacus did not ask it; Nasir volunteered to remain at my brother’s side and assist him. So now they stood outside of the damp room the woman was being held in watching her.

 

Is Nasir truly Syrian? I have never known a Syrian to hold a soft heart; but then again other than Nasir I have only known Ashur. Is it any wonder my brother told Spartacus that men of Damascus are of low worth? Yet Nasir voices compassion for the pregnant Illythia. Of course I also heard Crixus tale of how this woman with swollen belly ran Acer through for delight of the crowd.

 

This Roman Lucius has one again risen in my estimation. The man holds knowledge of humor. I can’t help but laugh as he questions Agron’s bravery against babe taking up sword from womb. Yet it is a thing easy to understand that he would feed her. I listen in as the cow seeks to turn Lucius to her cause; the man’s demeanor as he leaves does give cause to worry.

 

Agron and Nasir now turn back to task. Nair mentions that the medicus thinks there is no reason to keep from any task; wound is fully healed. News that will lift brother’s heart. As I watch; the two turn discussion from word to action. I hold interest in what happens to Agron but hold no desire to watch him rutting with the Syrian. It is Mira that spares me. She sends the two off to seek their bed (and whatever privacy may be found) and I choose to remain and watch Illythia’s effort to turn Mira toward cause.

 

As soon as Agron and Nasir have taken their leave; I notice Mira’s face change as an ugly look overtakes her features. As I listen to the conversation; I understand why Illythia yet draws breath; she carries Spartacus seed! This is something that Glaber must be unaware of! He would certainly have cut the babe from Illythia’s womb if he knew truth!

* * *

 

Rebel encampment is filled with tensions. Oenomaus glares at Gannicus; their last discussion not having gone well. Mira sends longing glance at Spartacus which is ignored. Crixus acts as if the newly arrived Germans do not exist and Agron and Nasir seem unaware of it all with their knowing glances toward each other. Lucius returns from errand Spartacus had him undertake with message meant for Glaber. All gather to hear response. Glaber surprisingly agrees to the terms. All that is left is to decide who accompanies Spartacus to Atella.

 

It does not surprise me that Agron is the first to step forward. It does surprise me that Crixus follows quickly to put his name forward despite the fact that Agron has already volunteered. Oenomaus also steps forward but Spartacus would have Doctore continue healing. Gannicus now steps forward; I think he hopes that it will lead to sealing breach between him and Oenomaus.

I am surprised when Mira steps forward with bow in hand as does Lucius claiming he holds no trust in that shit Glaber.

 

Spartacus looks around then turns toward Nasir to charge him with assisting Oenomaus in dealing with the Germans. Our kinsman had taken to the Syrian due to the obvious affection he holds for Agron. The group had a great distance to cover and little time to do so if they wished to arrive before Glaber.

 

With time of an issue; plans were finalized as they traveled. Mira and Lucius would conceal themselves not to be seen unless Glaber fell to treachery. Agron, Crixus, and Gannicus would wait out of sight until Spartacus spied Glaber. Agron would check the wagon for the promised weapons while Crixus and Gannicus kept eye toward sign of hidden troops. If all went well; they would be on their way back to the temple before sun reached highest point in the sky. Nothing could go wrong with plan could it?


	6. Vengeance Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels are forced from the temple

It seems that I was correct to leave you with my sarcastic wit. In answer to the statement that nothing could go wrong with Spartacus plan for exchange in Atella; they did indeed go wrong. And in a most spectacular manner!

 

Spartacus plan depended on Glaber valuing his wife as Spartacus continued to value the memory of Sura. I am sure that there was also some dependence on Glaber’s need of an heir to tie him to the fortune of Illythia’s father. Even east of the Rhine we understand the need for a man to have an heir. Glaber it seems cared neither for wife nor heir as the wagon which was supposed to be filled with weapons was filled with treachery instead.

 

Ashur that Syrian fuck and a group of fucking cunts with as much claim to being men as Ashur held including an Egyptian who seemed poised to put end to the fucking Gaul’s life. If not for the presence of Lucius, Mira, and the accuracy of their arrows; I fear I would be surrounded at this moment by my brother, the Thracian, the Gaul, and the wine soaked Gannicus. As things stand; Lucius fell to the Egyptian but his spirit seemed lifted that it was not a Roman that saw him to the afterlife.

 

It was a stunned group, and an empty handed one, that returned to Vesuvius. Those who had remained immediately set upon them demanding answer to Lucius absence and the absence of weapons. Gods bless Nasir and Naevia who stepped up to send the others scattering and see to the weary group.

 

Both Nasir and Naevia were raised in slavery; perhaps that is why they seemed best suited to raise spirits. They pointed out the many successes already gained. However it was Nasir who pointed out what seemed to escape all; every venture will not be successful and that it was not by a single encounter that history would judge them; but by all battles fought until they either fell or succeeded in seeing Glaber fall to the afterlife.

 

Spartacus rested but a few minutes before taking leave of the group. They watched as he entered the temple to emerge shortly with Illythia. After giving order to Agron and Crixus to set guard against Roman attack he dragged the woman from the temple.

* * *

 

 

Watching my brother snore is even more boring than being stuck in the afterlife; not to mention he was not the only one snoring at this point and some made noise enough to see temple shake from foundations. With no pressing concern where Agron was concerned; of course seeing Spartacus, Gannicus, and the fucking Gaul sneak from temple under cover of night would draw attention.

 

The three made their way into the forest to a cave where the armor and raiment’s of Roman soldiers had been hidden. The three donned this false mantle and made their way back to the temple taking Donar unaware as he drained piss from cock. Nasir and Lugo also made easy work as they bickered upon wall. The three continued unimpeded until Naevia, bless the gods, noticed them and raised alarm.

 

While Agron and Oenomaus reacted quickly; the three were already within the temple proper. The scuffle was short-lived as Spartacus removed his helmet revealing the incursion for the test it was. Spartacus ordered all to rise and face the day as Donar, Lugo, and Nasir stood shamed by their failure to warn of the attack.

As the sun rose in the sky it became apparent that the group was fractured. My kinsmen complained of no weapons, the house slaves whined that they had been forced from the safety of their villas to join in mad scheme. Gannicus and a handful had found a forgotten stash of wine. Spartacus finally had enough and gathered all to stress the fact that they were all now fugitivus and all needed to work together if they would continue to draw breath.

 

And this simply spurred more bickering. Accusations and blame were offered freely. And wonder of wonders the Gaul displayed intelligence! As much as I would like to disagree; Crixus was not wrong. Rebellion was akin to fingers twitching without purpose. Agron attempted to raise Spartacus’ spirit by giving suggestions of how rebels could be spurred to single purpose. I doubt he was expecting Spartacus to latch onto the one suggestion made in jest.

 

Agron, Fulco, Harudes, found themselves searching road for unsuspecting prey. Although it took some time; a wagon soon appeared on horizon. The three quickly made short work of the Romans. After a quick look in the amphora to confirm that they did indeed hold wine and not olive oil; the three quickly saw the bodies concealed and headed back to the temple.

* * *

 

 

Spartacus was waiting to greet the wagon as it arrived. The wagon not only held wine but food and soon the temple courtyard was full of the sounds of merriment. Once again I was reminded of my homeland. I however was waiting for the Thracian’s true motive to reveal itself. I was certain that it was not his aim to see the rebels passed out in their cups.

 

Soon enough Spartacus plot unfolded. He would see ill will fall to the camaraderie of sport. The first match set Donar and Nemetes who had been at odds since the moment Nemetes was freed from the slaver’s ship against Lugo and Nasir who were still blaming each other for the morning’s failure.

 

Did Agron once call the Syrian a wild little dog? Nasir was more a rabid dog or better yet a wildcat I decided as the little man hissed at Lugo before launching himself at Nemetes knocking him to the ground. Lugo not to be undone quickly launched himself at Donar. Although they battled fiercely; Donar’s experience in the arena tipped the odds and Nasir and Lugo soon fell in defeat.

 

I watched as Donar snorted and turned from Nemetes to help Nasir to his feet and clap him on the shoulder. It was clear that Spartacus plan had failed where the two German were concerned. Lugo however said something about finding wine and Teaching Nasir a German drinking song to cap off their match.

 

As the stocky German set off to see it done; Spartacus called Mira and Saxa forward. The two women had butted heads more than once. They were set against two other Germans Totus and Hilda. Saxa and Mira made quick work of their opponents as Spartacus stood next to Oenomaus with a crafty smile.

 

Agron was as usual concentrating on Nasir when Spartacus called his name. I knew exactly what would come next; it was well known the animosity between Agron and Crixus. What did Surprise me were the opponents that Spartacus chose; Gannicus and Oenomaus. On further reckoning I realized that Agron and Crixus were the only opponents with hope of giving token challenge to two gods of the arena. It was clear that Oenomaus and Gannicus could have easily destroyed them both with little effort; yet for sake of pride allowed the match to continue for a time before trashing them both.

 

While seeing other pairs let go of animosity was of some import; the final four needed to present unified front for the rest of the rebels. It was clear that whatever stood between Oenomaus and Gannicus; the match had seen healing begin. As for the Gaul and my brother; seeing the two standing chest to chest staring at each other gave no indication of any progress.

 

Then the Gaul spoke to compliment Agron’s effort although couched as insult. Agron returned the remark in kind before grinning like a fool. It was strange to watch the two share wine in good humor for once.

 

The celebrations continued as the wine flowed. Spartacus plan had worked. It seemed the tension had dropped due to raised spirit. No one was expecting the Roman attack. Nor were they expecting to be driven from the walls of the temple that had sheltered them. As they scaled the path to the summit of Vesuvius; I once again found myself fearing I would soon be joined by my fellow rebels. Only they would not fall quickly from Roman sword thrust into their gut; they would fall slowly to hunger and exposure on barren peak.


	7. Vengeance Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaber is defeated.

It was a blessing from the gods that all those closest to my brother managed to escape to the peak of Vesuvius; though not without cost. Oenomaus who had always seemed as more than a man to us when we came to the ludus had suffered again a grave injury. This injury is one that would have seen a gladiator to the mines. The Egyptian, yes the same one that tore Lucius from the world had plunged blade into Doctore’s eye.

 

As time went on; blessing became as curse. Bitter cold penetrated to bone and hunger settled into bellies. After a time; grumblings of discontent began making their way through the gathered rebels. Spartacus seemed at a loss as to what steps to take. It was true that the high ground was in Rebel hands yet with sustenance not to be found on mountain’s peak; murmurs turned into plans; and sadly it was among my kinsmen.

 

I spoke of my distrust of Nemetes when they first arrived; yet I had forgotten through battles fought as he was as fierce a warrior as all others. I now found myself reminded. It was Nemetes who constantly complained to the others who had been on that ship of how they would starve on mountain’s peak.

 

Agron like Crixus and sometimes Gannicus was preoccupied with meetings with Spartacus to divine way from mountain. More often than not said meetings degenerated into assurances of holding higher ground.  Although Glaber showed no intentions of wasting men in a foolish attempt to take it.

 

Nasir, Naevia, and Mira were kept busy overseeing the stripping of mountain’s peak. It seemed all form of nourishment had been stripped from mountain’s peak. There remained not even bugs or worms (And yes the rebels had been reduced to overcoming disgust and eating the most unappetizing of things to stave off hunger).

 

Nemetes had been complaining of his empty belly for a couple of days so I expected more of the same this day. I did not expect the fucking idiot to lead charge to mountain’s base. And I certainly did not expect so many of my kinsmen to repay their liberation by following the fool. I cursed the gods for my state. The handful of morons following Nemetes had no hope of overcoming those waiting below; they would but die in vain.

 

Luckily Donar realized what foolishness was afoot and warned Spartacus and the others. Now it was up to the Thracian to mount rescue mission. Of course I followed them to see Ashur and that fucking Egyptian among the Romans. Spartacus arrived in time to save all those who followed Nemetes but not without cost.

 

Glaber’s second spying Spartacus, was determined to put end to the Thracian and flung an axe at the fleeing rebel leader. Yes I know. You would think that I would remember that I no longer have a physical body; but it slips mind at times like these. I moved to place myself between Spartacus and oncoming death. A shouted warning made the man aware and he moved in the nick of time. However by moving he exposed Mira. I was there watching as her spirit fled he body. At least I would now have someone to talk to.

* * *

 

Mira did not remain at my side for long. Only long enough to call me a fool for continuing to follow Agron around Roman countryside when I could be already free and happy in the afterlife. To be truthful I cannot envision the afterlife being more interesting than watching rebellion unfold.

 

Ashur has finally met his end. The fucking idiot crested mountain bearing message of mercy from Glaber. All rebels had to do was surrender and lives would be spared. Of course Spartacus was the price of the offered mercy. At least those were the words that Ashur spoke. Clearly none of the rebels were fool enough to believe him.

 

Rebellion stood as fucking embarrassment to the Senate in Rome and Warning to the people of the Republic of how idiotic it was to think that enslaving a man made them powerful. After all; how many of their precious fucking nobles had choked to death in their own blood within the walls of Batiatus’ ludus? All were well aware that Spartacus would not be the only one whose life was forfeit. Every gladiator would share his fate and the others would be sent to mines to die from forced labor.

 

Ashur could see that his words of mercy held no sway and attempted to withdraw only to be halted by the Gaul.  Even I was amused at the thought of Ashur facing Crixus. The sorry fuck attempted to talk his way out of it only to have Naevia step forward. I had watched as she trained alongside Nasir. She had some skill; yet Ashur was a dishonorable fuck. I now worried alongside the others.

 

I needn’t have. Naevia was not without some treachery of her own. I am sure that I am not the only one whose cock shriveled in sympathy when she plunged blade into the Syrian’s groin. If any did flinch it was an instinctive reaction; all knew that Ashur deserved that and more. Naevia delivered more by separating the fuck’s head from his neck. Naevia had her revenge; yet rebels faced same problem; stuck on mountain’s peak with no hope of escape.

* * *

 

And once again Spartacus has proven himself a genius or insane. The rebels have spent the past hours collecting vines from mountain’s peak and tying them into ropes. Ropes which now dangle over precipice as Spartacus, Agron, Crixus, and Gannicus clamber down sheer cliff tethered only by strength of rebels anchoring ropes above. It is madness; but madness that would not in a thousand years cross Glaber’s mind.

 

As stray rock is dislodged Spartacus releases rope to fall upon sentry below. The others follow and soon have clear path to encampment. Glaber’s meant set no one to look for attack from rear as rebels are believed to have but one path from peak. All face beginning of foot path that leads to the peak. It is true that Spartacus holds element of surprise but they are but four against hundreds!

 

It soon becomes clear that Spartacus plan is to see Glaber’s ranks thinned. He and the other take possession of Glaber’s own war machines and turn their might against the Roman force. Glaber orders his men to retake the weapons and turns their backs to footpath too soon. Rebels that remained on peak now descend to bring sword to bear upon unprotected back of Glaber’s men. I find myself laughing as Romans fall to skill of gladiators and enthusiasm of formerly worthless house slaves. Oenomaus soon finds Gannicus engaged with the Egyptian and moves to the Celt’s side. I thought for sure they would make quick work of the fucking cunt; yet Doctore’s injury left him vulnerable to attack.  

 

Yes, the mighty Oenomaus fell to the Egyptian’s blade. The fuck was left with scant time to celebrate as Gannicus, inflamed at seeing the man he had only just begun atoning to fall, split open the Egyptian’s skull. As I stood watching; Doctore joined me standing silently at my side watching as the rebels beat back the Romans.

 

In the confusion; it was impossible to keep track of a single man. My eyes fell upon all at one point or another. I watched as Donar’s axe buried itself in an enemy’s back and Crixus blocked a blow meant for Naevia. Saxa having dropped the sword in her hand; dove for the body of the Egyptian securing his daggers to slice a Centurion to ribbons. I watched as the little Syrian Nasir hissed as he cleared the temple wall to fall upon a fleeing soldier. I felt spirit lift as Agron let out the war cry that was as familiar to me as my own.

 

At my side Oenomaus leaned forward as Glaber’s retreat into the bowels of the temple were brought to a halt by Spartacus. In the afterlife; we were as transfixed as the rebels yet of the world when Spartacus sword pierced Glaber’s flesh driving him to his knees. When Spartacus struck the killing blow; Oenomaus gave an approving nod, clapped me on the shoulder and turned to continue his journey to whatever paradise awaited him. I sent prayer to the gods that he arrived safely.

 

Turning back to the world of the living; I watched as Spartacus made promise that Rome would tremble before rebellion. The rebels bathed in gore; raised their weapons in celebration. Glaber was dead; Spartacus wife (And in a way those of us who had fallen in the ludus of Quintus Batiatus) were avenged. Yet Spartacus knew what was clear to me; rebellion had not ended. Here in the shadow of Vesuvius; it had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Duro is biased toward Agron's POV on things. Blood is thicker than water as they say since he is concerned about his brother; he only pays attention to what his brother is involved in.


End file.
